


it's the only one i answer

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: 100 Gecs (Band) - Freeform, Cell Phones, Crushes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, except like. theyre not together yet, how the FUcK do i tag this, this is so self indulgent you dont even know, yosuke canonically enjoys nickelback and i revel in this info a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: Yosuke liked his phone, and he liked assigning meaning to things that really had none at all. It was just a song.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	it's the only one i answer

Yosuke liked tech. He was no coding genius, but there was something about plugging his trusty MP3 player into his computer each week to rip the songs from his latest CD onto it that was just inherently satisfying. Maybe it was watching the progress bar slowly slide it's way to completion, maybe it was the warm whirr of his computer, but whatever it was, he liked it.

It was kind of the same with his cellphone. Back in the city, just before they'd left, he'd bought a new one, for the express purpose of getting all his friend's numbers - but suffice to say, he arrived in Inaba with a short contacts list and a heavy heart. 

His phone was fun to fiddle with, though - his old one hadn't been able to flip so he found himself just opening and closing it all the time, checking for messages that weren't there.

Charms were a girl's thing, usually, but that was fun, too - he had this orange one looped around the left hook, and it added to the comforting weight in his pocket. He spent hours pouring over downloadable games, wallpapers, ringtones. Those were his favourite, because he wasn’t anything if not a music nerd.

Other than Kou and his parents, Yosuke's contact list was a bit of a joke. When the Investigation Team started, though, and he was suddenly calling the new kid every night to discuss the Midnight Channel, he found himself having to get more and more creative with his ringtones, even if he only heard barely a few seconds of each song whenever they called him. 

Something bright and cheery for Chie, something more chilled out for Yukiko, and when Kanji and Rise eventually joined the group too, he had no trouble picking out something punk and one of Risette's own songs for theirs. 

It was always Narukami who had him stumped, though. They were best friends! It shouldn't be so hard - most of the time, they were practically inseparable. It felt like an insult every time Yu called him late at night and the default tone chimed, so he decided he might as well work extra hard to find something good.

On a dark and damp Tuesday night (or Wednesday morning, depending on how you looked at it), in the depths of his favourite music pirating website, he found it. 

On complete accident, too - he’d been trying to illegally download some more songs by his favourite american band, Nickelback, when he’d listened back to the tracks to find any fakes and stumbled onto it. 

Yosuke wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t the best academically, and was too mean to Kanji, sometimes, even he could admit, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew his feelings toward Yu weren’t… normal.

They were fruity, and embarrassing, and what people in TV shows laughed about. Boys don’t love other boys. 

This song was so upfront and shameless about it though, that it felt almost like it was laughing at him specifically. An inside joke with nobody else, self-deprecatory in the natural kind of way, just how he liked it. He was entirely banking on Yu not knowing english, which _was_ stupid, because of course Yu knew english. 

“Am I your boy?” he asked one day, perplexed.

“Huh?” Yosuke said, a bit too quickly, a bit too frantically. “What do you, uh, mean?”

“The song. My ringtone? That's what it says,” he says it so slowly, so seriously, Yosuke feels like he’s being tested. “‘My boy’s got his own ringtone’. Those are the lyrics.”

“That’s what it means?” Yosuke exclaims, feigning ignorance a little too loudly. “I didn’t know.”

Yu stared at him for a moment, and Yosuke avoided eye contact, and he worried about the music leaking from his headphones a little more than usual. 

Yu’s phone was plain. He didn’t have any stickers or charms, and the only unique thing about it was the cat picture he had as a background. He didn’t have a computer or anything, from what Yosuke knew, and he didn’t have much interest in them either. His ringtones were all the default ones too - not horrendously overcustomised like how Yosuke liked his. 

One day, though, Yu’s phone had slipped out of his pocket and down the side of Yosuke’s bed just out of sight.

“Can you call it?” he’d asked, unassumingly, “Just so I can figure out where it is.”

“Yeah! Um, yeah,” Yosuke flipped open his phone quickly, shakily typing in his passcode in the way that he did when he didn’t have to rush but did so anyway.

Something started blaring, and it wasn’t the default chime. 

“Oh, here it is,” Yu went down immediately, fishing around near the wall and pulling it out first try. “Thanks, Yosuke.”

“Your-” Yosuke’s mouth squabbled with his brain for a moment. “You changed your ringtone.”

“Only yours,” Yu said, smiling, a weird glint in his eye. “It’s the only one I know.”

Hanamura was down bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 gecs yosuke hanamura.. . . . . .. .  
> katie if you see this dm me i really want to write a giftfic for you :)
> 
> thanks for reading !! hopefully i'll stop churning out oc fics that nobody else will see and start posting actual stuff again soon haha  
> love u all <3


End file.
